


It's all over, dean

by fruitinized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Vessel Interactions, M/M, Vessel Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Dean said yes to Michael. After the war, his soul recovered and Michael lets him have the reigns again.





	1. awake and alive

The first thing Dean was aware of upon waking was that he was at a fancy desk. His spinning chair was fancy, there was a pen in his hand. The paperwork in front of him was in enochian. Annoying pest he was, Zachariah was sitting on the other side of the desk. How'd he get in Zachariah's office? How did he get here? Last he knew he was in a dream, surrounded by warmth. Now he was doing Zachariah's paperwork of all things. 

Confused, he met Zachariah's gaze. 

"Michael?"

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times. My answer is no. Next time the bastard better ask me himself."

"Wait... Dean? But you're a vessel." Zachariah said immediately touching his forehead. Dean swatted at the hand, surprised to see zachariah's hand so easily moved.   
But the dream... Laying in a wheat field, wrapped in warmth, nothing to do but coexist with... Something. His head hurt. 

"Can you get me an aspirin? I have a bit of a headache." Dean said as more angels came into the office space. He recognized Raphael as a pill and a glass of water were shoved into his hand. He gulped the pill down immediately as the archangel approached.

"Dean, how much do you remember?"

"I'm not sure where reality ends and the dream begins, but I said yes. Michael beat lucifer and I've been laying in a field ever since then. Then I was here somehow."  
Where did all that come from? It left his mouth without thought.  
"May I take a look at you Dean?" Rafael asked, hand on his shoulder.   
"Yes." He replied immediately, without any thought.  
"Take off your shirt and sit still."  
A hand rested on his chest, and he could see his chest glow under it.  
"The war between heaven and hell is over. Your soul was exhausted to a point Michael was afraid you'd sleep forever. But you've recovered... It seems Michael is well, but he is allowing you to surface completely for some reason."

"Vessels can't do that! If we let him run around with Michael's power-" Zachariah started complaining.  
"Dean is Michael's vessel. We are at peace, brother. If we let the man have some air, I can't see how it will harm him." Rafael reassured the growing audience.  
"How is Sam? Castiel?" Dean said, remembering enough to know they were at least injured.  
"Castiel is alright." One of the random angels in the room piped up.  
"And Sam? Is my little brother free of Lucifer?" Dean was frantic now. He couldn't remember his brother being safe.  
"Sam is trapped with Lucifer in the cage." Raphael replied calmly.  
Dean looked to his sides, Michael's wings unfolding for his inspection. They were magnificent and-  
"If you think I'm flying you turkey, you have another think coming." Dean growled at the wings, looking away as his stomach did flips.  
"How do I talk to Michael now anyway? If he's inside me, can't he hear my thoughts or something?"  
Raphael's hand on his shoulder was reassuring.   
"Don't worry about Michael's presence. He is here. Just enjoy your time in the open."  
"Dean." Cas's shocked voice drew Dean's attention immediately. He embraced the angel, not noticing Michael's wings enveloping his friend.   
"Cas! Let's ditch this joint and go get in some trouble."  
Cas's arms had him in a vice, they were not moving anytime soon.   
Dean patted the Angel's back, feeling the urge to leave the now crowded office of onlookers.   
"Seriously, let's go anywhere but here. Any ideas of where to go cas?"  
He could see Castiel's wings flap as they flew to a spring, the garden a relaxing and emptyish area.   
"This is the garden of Eden. My friend, there is much that has happened since you were last aware."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walked him through the main events after Dean had become a vessel. They sat under a pear tree, dean munching a fruit.  
"What made me so weak? It wasn't sending Sammy to the cage. I somehow stood by Michael after that. But something happened, and I can't remember what." Dean asked confused.  
"After we won the war... you didn't start hiding until after Michael almost executed me. The strain your soul went through to still Michael's hand... He almost broke you, so for your sake I was imprisoned." Castiel said, his eyes sad and wings drooping.  
He could feel a warmth brush against him as michael whispered, I'm glad you can't remember.  
They sat for a while, eventually dean fell asleep on castiel ' s lap.  
He was back in Michael's grace.

He lay in a field, next to the angel. Fingers ran through his hair and he sighed.  
"We're at peace. It'll build your strength the more you can surface."  
"I was glad to wake up. How about we go get pie next time?"  
"We can do that."  
He felt safe, refreshed.  
Dean sat up, pulling Michael after him.  
"I can't stay tucked in this bubble forever. Let's go explore."  
Michael laughed.  
"There are a few other bubbles. Or are we exploring memory today?" "Ever been to ancient greece? Let's go memory diving for now." Dean said running out of the bubble, holding the archangels hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"If I wake up to Zachariah ' s face again, can I punch him?" Dean asked, relaxing against michael in his bubble. 

"Why not? Punch him as hard as you want." Michael replied. "Do you wish to seek revenge so soon after waking? If you ever need, I am here to-"

"I'm not mad at you anymore. I was, but I let it go. I let everything go for a little while. Somehow it was you who made me come back. Zachariah literally tortured me and sam, so he's different." Dean said burying his face into Michael's neck. All michael did was pat his back and hum. 

"If I were to pick up a pie, what kind is your favorite?"

"All kinds. Just give me a slice of apple and I will be happy." 

"Alright. One slice of every flavor coming up." Michael said putting a finger to his nose. 

Dean laughed. Michael laughed. Impishly, he rolled michael over and ran, his angel giving chase. 

Michael swooped him up and flew a little, the two just filled with happiness. 

They popped into an ocean bubble, sitting in the sand. After building a sandcastle, he buried michael in the sand. He left one wing out before falling asleep on it. The wing curled around him, Michael's whispers soft and comforting. 

He woke in the real world. Michael had a long buffet of pie set up, Zachariah tied up and gagged in the corner. A little note attached said "you can punch him dean." After a moment's thought, he paid attention to the pie. Dean untied Zachariah and gave him a slice, sending him off. "Take this time to run. Hide until he has forgiven you, I cannot seek revenge on you." He couldn't sate his revenge right now. Dean was ready to let it go. He'd leave that to michael, but he wouldn't make it easy.

In 2 hours he had eaten 48 pies. He remembered that time when cas had drunk out the liquor store, and understood now how he felt. He left the room of infinite pie, giving his stomach a little pat. He walked out the door, walking until he hit heaven's edge. 

"Michael, can you take me to earth? I want to see Bobby." Dean asked pensively. 

Michael's wings unfurled, one flap had him yelp as they were airborn. He focused on Bobby, letting michael control his body. 

They landed. "Dean, I know you're up there. If you wish to speak, you should come back here." 

Dean found himself back in the driver's seat. He walked through Bobby ' s junkyard, finding bobby working on a car. 

"Hi bobby! How's my old man? " Dean said casually handing him a wrench.

"Dean? No, michael... what brings you here idjit? You took my boys, I ain't got nothing to give you." Bobby growled, rolling out from under the car. He was much older than dean remembered, at   
least 80 now. 

"I'm sorry about michael. He's let me surface for a little bit, and I don't know how long I can handle being out of my pocket. He's strong, and while he's helping me up here... it's hard to do this for long." Dean said hugging him.

Bobby returned his embrace. They spent the afternoon together, drinking and fixing cars like old times. They had a drive in baby before it was time for dean to rest, pulling over before michael said goodbye for him. Dean settled in the ocean bubble and slept soundly, tuckered out and happy.


End file.
